1440 Minutes Later
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Third Place in speedrent. Mark finds a rather interesting scene in a bathroom stall. AngelxCollins


1This was a third place winner on speed-rent. The prompt was to use five pictures and write a fic. While I cannot supply you with the pictures, you do not need them to read the fic. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT.

**1440 Minutes Later**

**By Donna**

"Hey," Mimi said, "D'ya think Mark got over his little 'incident' at the Life?"

"I dunno," Roger said, "It's been a day, right? He'll probably be okay as long as we don't bring it up."

"Let's do it!" Mimi hissed, "He's had plenty of time to recover."

They walked into the apartment complex and walked up the old, wooden stairs to the loft. As they walked to the platform they saw Angel. "Hi, Angel!" Mimi yelled, waving.

"Sh! Hi, Mimi, hi, Roger," Angel said. He looked down at Mimi from his perch, smiling at his friend. Mimi ran up to him and gave him a hug. Angel hushed her again before she could say anything. "Collins is coming soon. We're trying to say we're sorry to Mark."

"Aw, but that was so funny!" Mimi gasped.

"I feel so bad," Angel said, holding his head. "I... I mean... he's never..."

"I know, I know," Mimi said, rubbing his back.

Roger knocked on the door. "_Markie_? Open the door _Markie! _ Mimi's here. And Angel."

Mark opened the door slightly. His eyes narrowed behind his dark frames. "Hello, Angel."

"Hi, Mark!" Angel said, trying to sound bright.

Talk about worse timing. In came Collins, Maureen, and Joanne. Noticing the crowded staircase, Mark opened the door and let everyone come in. "Sit."

Everyone sat down, trying to fit on the rather tired-looking couch. "Yeah?"

"Mark, I'm so sorry!" Angel gasped, "Please! Forgive me!"

Maureen smirked. "Hey, I think my memory's a little fuzzy... what happened again?"

Mark groaned. "Oh no... not again."

_Mark opened the door of the Life. Everyone cheered. "Hi, Mark!" "How ya doin', Mark!" Hug. Hug. Handshake. Slap on back._

_Angel and Collins said hello and fell back into the crowd. Angel tugged on Collins' shoulder impatiently. Collins smirked. "What is it, baby?"_

_"I haven't seen you all day," Angel moaned. She kissed him forcefully to make a point. Collins smirked. "Oh. I see how it is."_

_They nickered as they walked to the bathroom. Mimi looked up, laughing into her beer. _

_Angel pushed the door of the men's room open. "Come on!" she squealed, "We need to be fast."_

_"I'll give you fast..." Collins joked. "You're desperate tonight."_

_"No!" Angel yelled, finding a stall. Thankfully, no one was in the bathroom. "Everyone makes out in a bathroom stall."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"You've never done it."_

_"Well... maybe once..."_

_Angel gasped, yanking him into an empty stall. Collins felt the door close on him. Angel tried to latch it shut. "It's kinda cramped in here..." Collins started._

_"I can't believe you... ugh... whatever..." She grabbed him and kissed him, her hands tangled in his shirt. Collins felt like falling over laughing, but the area he was in forbade him to. He put his hands on her hips and kissed back. They slammed onto one of the walls of the stall, landing on graffiti. Angel's hands crept on Collins' hips and on his belt. She broke the kiss for a moment. "Okay?" Collins shrugged. She grinned triumphantly as she tried to unbuckle his belt. She growled as it got stuck. "Fuck!" _

_Collins laughed. "No foreplay?"_

_"Hell no! Someone's gonna come in. Jump on the toilet or something..."_

_Collins said, "Uhm... my pants..."_

_Angel ripped them down to his ankle triumphantly. "What pants?"_

_Collins got up on the toilet. "This is so unsanitary... you're really demanding when you're horny."_

_"Yeah, yeah..."_

_"You're a bitch." _

_They looked at each other, eyes glaring. Angel began to kneel, until they heard the door open. Angel jumped up on the toilet, against Collins. Collins slammed against the back of the stall rather painfully. They looked down and saw a worn pair of shoes go up against the stall. They looked at each other. Talk about being caught with your pants down. _

_Mark opened the door and let out a scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU TWO!"_

_Angel waved. "Uh... hey! Look, Mark!" She pointed down, "Tom's happy to see you!"_

Mark threw his head back. "I... I can't believe you two! You guys are always on top of each other, anyway... why on Earth did you decide to hide in a bathroom stall?"

"Yeah... you _guys_," Roger joked, "You scare the little kids."

"Homophobia!" Angel yelled, pointing accusingly, "Racism! Sexism! Maureen is always making out with other girls... uhm... sorry, Joanne."

Joanne shot a glance at Maureen. Maureen mumbled, "Well... pookie..."

Collins looked at Roger. "It's 'cause I'm black, isn't it?" He jokingly shook Roger's head like a pinball.

"No!" Roger yelled.

Angel walked over to Collins. "I vote we make him see how it's done. I mean, really. You don't treat Mimi right. Mimi, come here."

Mimi sat by Angel. "Yes?"

Angel looked at Mimi and held her head by his. "I love you."

Mimi smiled. "Oh... me too."

They stared for a moment, looking believable.

They began to kiss. Frazzled, "the boyfriends" separated the two of them. "Stop it!"

Angel blew a kiss, caught in Collins' grasp. "I love you, Mimi!"

"I love you, too, Angel!" Mimi yelled.

Joanne tried to get over the image and looked at Mark. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... sure... neither of them had their pants off," Mark mumbled.

Joanne raised an eyebrow and began to laugh. "Don't worry, Mark. They're just horny teenagers. They grow out of it... right?"

**END**


End file.
